Only Escape
by Miri
Summary: The real father of Max, Michael, and Isabel is here, and looking for information.
1. Default Chapter Title

Subj:**Fic: The Only Escape 1/?**  
Date:11/29/99 3:02:25 PM Pacific Standard Time  
From:[PncsLeia20][1]  
To:[roswellaftercurfew@onelist.com][2]  
CC:[roswellsmut@onelist.com][3]  
  
Author: Miri PncsLeia20@aol.com  
Tittle: The Only Escape  
Distribution: Anywhere, as long as you let me know. And at Court's site: M&M files.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not a damned thing!  
Feedback: Sure!  
Rating: You know me, always NC-17.  
  
She heard the footsteps and wondered who in the world would be out this late, walking around. She herself had no idea what she was doing, at 4 o' clock in the morning, wandering aimlessly around Roswell, New Mexico. All she knew was that she could not sleep, and that stuffy little bedroom was closing in on her. So, she had climbed out her window and here she was.   
  
The footsteps got louder, and faster. She was getting really scared. She picked up her pace, and started a light jog. She shifted her direction off the path of the sidewalk, and into the woods. Bad move, she could hear the person still following her, and now she was even further away from civilization. She broke out into a run, and prayed to god that she would make it to someone's house before her assailant caught up with her. She knew she was still being followed. Michael Guerin's trailer was the closest to her location, and she focused every ounce of concentration she cold muster to getting there. Although not her first choice for a protector, she knew Michael would be able to help her. She would reach there in about 5 minutes, if she wasn't caught first.   
  
A clearing in the woods announced to her that Michael's was very close. She was almost to safety, when she made a big mistake. She glanced behind her to see who her stalker was, only a shadowy figure was visible, and the break in concentration caused her to trip on a branch. She fell hard, her head contacted with the ground and she saw double for a moment. All her hard work had been for nothing, she was caught. She felt strong arms around her waist, and she was lifted from the ground.   
  
He bound her hands and feet with rope, and stuffed a rag in her mouth. She still couldn't see who was taking her, she was facing away from him as he carried her towards a van. On the way to the van, they passed very close to Michael's trailer. She opened her mouth to scream, in hopes that Michael would hear her and rescue her, but the rag in her mouth, tied down with tape, made it impossible for sound to come out. She struggled in the arm's of her abductor, but he was strong, and she was not. She was thrown into the back of the van, and the man covered her face with a hood. She could see nothing, but could feel when the van started to move. She knew she was in big trouble.  
  
TBC... It is short, and I'm sure, somewhat confusing, but bear with me. It's my first non-PWP, and I like to build it slowly. I would really like some constructive feedback, if anyone has the time. Thanks.  


   [1]: mailto:PncsLeia20
   [2]: mailto:roswellaftercurfew@onelist.com
   [3]: mailto:roswellsmut@onelist.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Only Escape 2/?  
Author: Miri  
For Disclaimer, see part 1.  
Dedication: To Courtney, who wanted me to get this one going, and I had to oblige, cause she writes some damn good fic. And to Sothys, who inspires me.  
Feedback: Please!!!! I need it!  
  
Her head throbbed. When she had fallen in the woods, she had hit her head hard. The van continued to move far away from anyone that could help her. What the hell was going on here? She had no idea where she was, who had taken her, and why she was chosen.   
  
The van stopped moving. She couldn't see her watch, with the hood obliterating the view, but she knew they had been driving for at least half an hour. It had to be around 5 am, she figured, calculating the time she had left her house to the time she had been thrown in the van.   
  
The man came around to the back, and opened the door. A faint glimmer of light shone through the mask she wore. He reached for her, ignored her weak efforts to get away, and lifted her up in a quick, fluid movement. She was over his shoulder while he carried her through a door. Her sense of hearing the only thing keeping her alert.   
  
She was placed into a chair, it was large and soft, and she was grateful for the chance to be comfortable. Her hands were still bound, but the man showed enough mercy to untie the constricting rope around her ankles. He removed the hood, giving her a glimpse of a man she had never seen before, but looked oddly familiar.   
  
"I'll remove the gag if you promise not to scream." When he spoke, she felt calm. She couldn't figure out why, he she was, dragged from her safety by a man she didn't know, yet she felt calm when he talked. His voice had an eerie quality. It was warming.  
  
She nodded her head in agreement, and the gag was removed. Before she could ask questions, he put a finger to her lips, and opened his.  
  
"Liz Parker, I"m so sorry we had to be introduced like this, but I don't have much time. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Carey, and I've taken you because I need some information. I don't like the manner in which I've taken you here, but I couldn't risk being caught by your government. You see, I need to know about Max and Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin. My children."  
  
TBC... Is this any good so far? I really want to hear from you guys. Does it make any sense to you? Let me know.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Only Escape 3/?  
Author: Miri  
For Disclaimer, see part 1.  
  
She gasped. His children? This man was the father of Max, Michael, and Isabel? The questions staggered through her mind. She was in shock. She believed him, even though she had never seen him before, and he had gotten her mixed up with Lizzie. There was just something about him.   
  
"Ms. Parker? Can you tell me how my children are? Are they okay? Have they adjusted well?"  
  
She wasn't sure if she should tell him that her name wasn't Liz. As harmless as he seemed, he had still kidnapped her. Chased her through the woods in the middle of the night, and threw her in some van. Maria was feeling very conflicted.  
  
"Liz, please? I need to know if they are OK. I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but please?" He looked so vulnerable.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm not Liz, I'm Maria DeLuca, Liz's best friend. Michael, Max, and Isabel are just fine. I mean, they are just fine for three lonely, scared kids who don't know where they came from, or what they really are. They have these powers that they can't always control, and spend half their lives running from the FBI. But, hey, they're doing great!" Maria couldn't control the sarcasm laced in her voice. She was just too worked up.  
  
Carey took the news in stride. His children had been having problems with the FBI. So staying away from them all these years had been all for nothing. He'd sacrificed the last connection he had to home, and it hadn't made a difference anyway.  
His thought's were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming.  
  
//Damnit! They found me. I've got to get Maria out of here.//  
  
Carey untied the rope around Maria's wrists, and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't say a word. Just follow me, and run!" Carey whispered the words to her, and they took off.  
  
He led her out into the woods, away from the small house they had been in, and away from the van. He didn't know where to go. The only thing on his mind was getting away from whatever government official that had been sent after him this time. They were located about 20 minutes from Roswell. He needed to throw the FBI off their track, and double back to the van.  
  
Maria ran with him, fear coursing through her body. She had no trouble figuring out who was after them, it could be none other than Topolsky or one of her men. Unsure of what they would do with Carey, or herself for that matter, she pushed back the fear, and they went on. He led her around the house, and they reached the van in seconds.  
  
Carey slammed the door shut, and threw the keys at her.  
  
"You drive! I need to make sure they are not following us. Head towards Roswell. Take us to a safe place."  
  
Maria drove fast. They were almost back to Roswell, when she lost control of the van. A slight cliff was to the side of them, and it was over this that they plunged.  
  
TBC, if you'd like. You want more?


	4. Default Chapter Title

Only Escape 4/?  
For Disclaimers, see part 1.  
Special thanks to Courtney, _my_ beta-queen  
Feedback: Very appreciated!  
  
The brutal assault on her body was enough to make her close her eyes and pray for it to be all over. Her right hand was still gripping the steering wheel, the left hand had been jarred in between the seat and gearshift. Her legs were in a tangled mess, one was twisted behind her in an unnatural angle, the other half propped up on the seat, one knee against the wheel. Her body protested vehemently as the falling van hit a huge rock, and she was lurched out her seat, head smashing against the windshield. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was Carey, he had called her name. Then all was silent, and she welcomed the blessed unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Michael sat up in bed. He hadn't been sleeping, never in Hank's house, so he heard the crash clearly. It had come from the cliffs, just behind the trailer park. He got up quickly, grabbing the pair of jeans lying next to his bed. He was looking for a shirt, when a loud male scream pierced the air. He disregarded the shirt, and ran out of the trailer.  
  
By the time he reached the cliffs, he could see smoke rising in the air. He followed it, his fear growing every second. Somehow, he just knew he'd find someone there, someone he knew. He picked up his pace, broke out into a run. He ran around the large rock in front of him, and was greeted by the site of an overturned van, gasoline leaking from it. It would blow at any second.  
  
He pryed the back doors open, and pulled the man out quickly. Michael stared at him for a second, feeling a connection with him, but the man grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Maria," the man's voice was faint, nearly obscure, but Michael heard him well enough.  
  
He ran back to the van, worried that it would explode before he got her out. He saw her, sprawled across the top of the van, which was now the bottom. Blood was spattered everywhere. In one swift movement, she was in his arms, and out into the open air.  
  
He laid Maria on a patch of grass, and then surveyed the damage. Blood matted her hair to her face. There was a deep cut on her forehead, a gash running along the left side of her abdomen, and he was pretty sure a few bones had been broken. She wasn't moving, but she was breathing, and he thanked God for small favors.  
  
Michael wasn't the best with his powers, but he was ready to give his all for her, no matter what. He moved to the most severe wound, the gash in her side. He tore open her T-shirt, knowing he would pay for that later, and placed his hand on the wound. In seconds, his hand began to glow, and he felt the rush of images flood his head. Maria, five years old, playing with Liz. Maria, thirteen years old, fighting with her mother. Maria, sixteen years old, in tears because he had hurt her. The images stopped.  
  
The wound was closed, and she opened her eyes slightly. She looked at him, and opened her mouth to speak. A stream of blood fell from between her lips. She choked on it. Michael put a finger to her lips, motioning her not to speak. He moved his hand over the cut on her forehead, and healed that.   
  
Michael was deciding what to do next, when the van exploded. A fireball shot up into the sky, and he threw himself over Maria's body, shielding her from the chunk of metal that struck him on the back. He stayed on top of her, cursing the pain in his back, and waiting for the fireworks to end.  
  
-FIN Ya like it? Too bloody? Not enough blood?


	5. Default Chapter Title

Tittle: Only Escape 5/?  
Author: Miri  
For the rest, see part 1  
  
  
Michael stifled a groan from the pain. The flaming hot chunk of metal that had struck him on the back left a deep cut. The explosion was long over, but he still covered Maria's body with his own. All that remained of the van was a burnt out frame, flames shot out from it.  
  
The man he had rescued lay on the ground a few feet away. He got to his feet, and came over to the two kids. Offering a hand to Michael, he pulled him up.  
  
"I'm Carey. I'm assuming you are Michael?"  
  
Michael nodded. He reached down and gathered the injured Maria into his arms. She was conscious, but had a glazed look in her eyes. Her focus was seemingly on him, but it was more like she was looking through him, then at him. He's healed her wounds, the visible ones, but she was still dazed.   
  
Carey tugged on Michael's arm. "Michael, we need to get out of here. Quickly! They'll see the blaze, know it was me. Where can we go?"  
  
"There's a cave, only two miles from here. Do you think you can make it?"  
  
Carey nodded. Michael, still carrying Maria in his arms, lead the way. They walked, neither of them in any condition to run, the two miles to the cave in record time. Upon reaching the entrance, Michael laid Maria on the ground, and sat next to her. Carey stood beside them.  
  
"OK, I want answers. I want to know who you are, what you're doing here. I want to know now, and don't hold back on me." Michael's voice was full of fire, charged by the pain in his back, and this feeling he had ... an inexplicable feeling. Familiarity, that's what it was. He seemed familiar, and not in the sense that they'd met before, more like they should have known each other for a long time.  
  
"Your father. Michael, I'm your father."  
  
Michael's head snapped back. A current of emotion hit him like a brick. He'd waited for so long. He'd searched, and hoped. And here he was, his father. Standing right in front of him. It was unreal. Maria sat up. She looked at Michael's face, and remained quiet. She stared at the cave walls instead, noting the cracks in the granite. How long had this cave been here? Was this the cave that had held the pods of three young children? Her thoughts were interrupted by Michael.  
  
"So," Michael said, "where the fuck have you been all this time?"  
  
Carey took a long time to answer.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
